leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Elise
Fähigkeiten Wenn Elises mit ihren Fähigkeiten ein Ziel trifft erhält sie eine Aufladung einer schlafenden kleinen Spinne, bis zu Stufe}} Aufladungen maximal. |leveling = |description2 = Elises normale Angriffe verursachen Stufe}} zusätzlichen magischen Schaden und heilen sie bei einem Treffer für rank}} . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . |spellshield = |additional = *''Elise'' beginnt das Spiel und nach dem Wiederbeleben immer mit der maximal verfügbaren Anzahl an kleinen Spinnen. *''Elises'' gewirkte Fähigkeiten in der [[Datei:EliseSquare.png|'Menschengestalt'|20px|link=Elise#Spinnengestalt / Menschengestalt|border]] [[Elise#Spinnengestalt / Menschengestalt|'Menschengestalt']] können jeweils nur eine Aufladung von kleinen Spinnen generieren. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Elise fires poison at the target enemy unit, dealing magic damage, capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's current health)|health}}| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Elise dashes to the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage, capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's missing health)|health}}| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both abilities. |additional = * The monster damage cap only applies to the percentage current/missing health portion. * Any currently active will leap with her when she uses the ability and will reprioritize this new target. ** A will also leap to Venomous Bite's target if one is nearby. * Venomous Bite cannot be used to cross walls or impassable terrain. ** The target will be damaged regardless. *** can cross walls and terrain to reach Venomous Bite's target and will attack provided Elise stays within their leash range. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Elise summons a venom-gorged spider for 3 seconds, which moves in the target direction. |leveling = |description2 = The spider explodes upon contact with an enemy unit or at the end of its lifespan, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |leveling2 = |description3 = If the spider does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location, it re-targets and chases down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The spider gains bonus movement speed, based on its proximity to its target. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Elise's gain . |leveling = |description2 = Elise gains for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = % |description3 = Skittering Frenzy resets Elise's autoattack timer. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . ** But if she is able to transform back in less than 3 seconds (only via sufficient cooldown reduction) she gets the bonus back for its remaining duration. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = 1600 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Elise fires a web in the target direction, granting of the first enemy hit for 1 second and them. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Elise lifts up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds and the area for the duration. |leveling = |description2 = Upon landing, Elise's bonuses are increased for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = % |description3 = If cast directly on an enemy, Elise automatically descends upon them after 1 second. While in the air, Elise can also use Rappel to select a target to descend upon. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | )) |video = |video2 = }} }} bonuses are increased. |leveling = |description2 = Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 bonus movement speed, basic attacks, and access to her arachnid abilities. Additionally, Elise unleashes all stored Spiderlings. |leveling2 = |description3 = Elise transforms into her human form, gaining basic attacks, and access to her human abilities. Additionally, Elise stores all unleashed Spiderlings. |leveling3 = |description4 = Elise begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling4 = }} | as normal. ** do not interact with Spider Form's bonus damage. ** Spider Form's bonus damage does not affect structures. ** : Spider Form's relationship with , , , and . |spellshield = will not block Spider Form's on-hit damage. |additional = * Both Spider Form and Human Form have no cast time and do not interrupt Elise's previous orders. ** Spider Form and Human Form have separate cooldowns. * Spider Form's heal will not trigger when attacking structures. * Neither transformation counts as an activation for the purposes of items such as , , and . |video = |video2 = }} }} Begleiter |damagemodifier=75% damage from area of effect abilities |damage = |damagetype = magic |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = (+ ) |movespeed = 350 |control = Prioritize Elise's most recent attack target |targeting = Minion |onhit = The Spiderling does not apply on-hit effects |spelleffects = The Spiderling does not apply spell effects |protection = The Spiderling's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Vile Cluster The Spiderling benefits from active, and retreats with Elise when she activates . ;Nest The Spiderling regenerates over time, and is instantly healed to if Elise switches to human form with maximum Spiderlings. }} Referenzen cs:Elise en:Elise es:Elise fr:Elise pl:Elise pt-br:Elise ru:Elise zh:伊莉丝 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion